Captured
by athena0109
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the new Voldemort. Holly gets captured by one of his followers and becomes the slave of the Malfoys. How will she escape? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter and the Artemis Fowl series.**

**-This story popped into my head after reading the HP and AF books. I tried to make a connection. :)) I m so excited for HP6 the movie!!!!!!!! **

**I'm just reposting this and i fixed the typos. (it was originally in the crossover's section but no one looks there=)) )**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

After successfully killing the Famous Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy has become the new Voldemort or shall we say Lord Malfoy. He was able to recruit a few followers, but was in desperate need of a servant to attend to Pansy s (his wife) ludicrous needs.

"Dah-ling, we are in terrible need of a house elf. The manor is an utter mess." Pansy complained as she walked around the room.

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes my dear", he said. "I will summon one of my followers to fetch us a servant." He pulled up his right sleeve and touched a black thunderbolt tattoo on his arm. Moments later, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Draco said.

A short figuring wearing a dark cloak appeared. He knelt down, his hood completely covering his face.

"Arise." Draco commanded.

"Yes my lord" the figure said. "What is it you desire, master?"

I believe you have connections with underground fairies. Malfoy said as he pointed his wand at his follower.

The short figure took an involuntary step back. "Yes, you are correct, my lord."

"Find an efficient servant for my wife preferably an elf."

"As you wish." The unknown follower bowed.

"Now, leave." Draco said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holly was getting dressed for her date with Trouble. They had developed feelings for each other and were now in the going out stage. She sprayed perfume on and wore her favorite olive colored dress. Her chestnut skin glowed. She flashed a radiant smile. _Holly Kelp. Mrs. Commander Kelp_, she thought and giggled.

"What's with the get up?" someone asked from behind her. Holly recognized Mulch s voice.

"Gosh Mulch you scared me. How did you get in here?"

"You told me your password remember?"

"I don t rem-"

"By the way, you look very pretty." Mulch interrupted.

"Thank you, Trub is actually on his way to pick me-" Before Holly knew it, Mulch jumped and put his mouth on her head. His sedative spittle took immediate action so Holly was completely knocked out.

"Piece of cake, Lord Malfoy will be proud of me. Sorry Holls." Mulch chuckled as he dragged her out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trouble Kelp was on his way to fetch Holly from her condo. He turned on the stereo in his car. Elfish Love was playing. He sang to the chorus.

_Love, Elfish Love,_

_Let it spread through your wings._

_Love, Elfish Love,_

_Hope it never ever fades._

_Love, Elfish Love,_

_Feel the magic in your fingers tips._

_Love, Elfish Love,_

_Know it will always be you and me._

_Oh! Oohh! Oooohh!_

Trouble parked the car and entered the building. He scanned his thumb print in the reception area then went inside the glass elevator.

"Level 21". He said into the voice box.

He arrived at the floor and went to unit 2109. Trouble pressed the doorbell twice.

No answer.

"Holly?" he called and knocked on the door but there was still no answer.

He decided to call her on her communicator. He heard the gadget a jazzy chime coming from inside the condo. It kept on ringing until it reached the voice message. Trouble was beginning to get worried so contacted Foaly to let him hack the door s code.

"Yes, Commander?" said Foaly.

"Listen, Holly's isn t opening her door or answering her phone, I don t know where she is, so I need to look inside." Trouble said hurriedly. Could you give me her code key?

"Maybe she doesn t want to see you." Foaly joked.

"This is serious!" Trouble said.

Foaly could hear the tension in his voice. He tapped on his keyboard and got the password of Holly s condo unit.

"I don t know about this..." the centaur said.

"Foaly, I am the commander and I m giving you an order." Trouble said firmly.

"Alright, here it is," Foaly said slowly. "70310024. I repeat 70310024."

Trouble keyed in the password and the door automatically opened.

"Holly?" he said. "Where are you? It's Trouble."

Trub searched the condo and Holly wasn t there. Panic rushed through his veins but as a trainer officer, the commander remained calm. Maybe she just went outside, he thought.

He went into her room to observe anything unusual. He noticed that there was a big amount of spittle on her bed comforter.

"She drools? Big turn-off." Trouble thought out loud.

He figured it was best to take a sample and study it. He got his decoder from his belt and examined the spittle. His decoder told him it was dwarf spit.

"Mulch." Trub said.

He knew Holly and Mulch were good friends but it never crossed his mind that they would be on the same bed Trouble needed to ask Mulch where Holly was.

**Please review! It will make me happy. =))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Chapter 3 coming up next!:)**

**Enjoy! :))**

Chapter 2

Holly woke up with her body aching. She was very confused. She tried to recall what had happened to her but couldn't remember. Holly was lying still on the marble floor. It was very cold. She sat up and realized that she was in some kind of old mansion.

Suddenly Holly heard a lady yelling. It took some time before she noticed that the person was talking to her.

"Get up, you mutt!" shrieked the woman.

The lady had long black hair and was wearing an elegant robe. She was twirling a wand like a baton with her hand. For a moment the woman registered as a plain human but then Holly remembered what she had learned in History class. _A wizard_, she thought.

She stared hard into the woman's black eyes trying to mesmer her but it didn't work. Holly didn't have any magic left.

"What is your name, elf?" the witch snapped. Holly remained speechless. "Speak or I'll kill you!" she threatened.

"Ho-Holly Sh-Short." Holly stuttered.

"I am your master Pansy Malfoy, wife of Lord Malfoy and you shall serve us, slave."

Holly didn't reply. She couldn't understand what was going on. She searched for her communicator but it wasn't with her. _How in the world did I end up here?_ She thought.

"My first order to you is to clean the whole manor." said Pansy. "_Accio,_ broom!"

A broom came flying out of a closet and Pansy caught it. For a mad second Holly thought the mistress was going to ride it and leave.

"Start cleaning!" Pansy said and then threw the broom at Holly. It hit her hard on her head.

"Ouch!" Holly cried.

"Shut up and get to work." Mrs. Malfoy shouted. "I want this mansion sparkling by the end of today or I'll cut your head off!"

Holly watched as Pansy Malfoy stomped out of the room.

"Phew." Holly sighed.

_What was going on?_ She thought. She looked around the room she was in, it was incredibly filthy. With each breath she took, she could feel the dust fill her lungs. Her head throbbed and she felt dizzy. She crawled to the supply closet and stood up. Inside was bucket of water, a sponge, a few rags and two other mops.

"Well I better start now or I'll be dead." Holly said as she picked up the bucket and selected a rag.

The mansion was huge. It would take forever for one elf to clean the whole place.

"Or maybe I'll die cleaning this place." She sighed.

Holly knelt down and started scrubbing the floor while thinking of a plan to escape the wretched place.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trouble called Foaly again. "I need you to locate Holly and Mulch." he said.

"Holly is with Mulch?" the centaur asked.

"Never mind that, just give me their location." Trouble commanded.

"Alright, Holly's whereabouts are unknown but Mulch is in England."

"Get me the fastest shuttle."

"No problem commander, shuttle E301 will be ready in a minute."

-----------

Trouble Kelp arrived at the shuttle port at the Stone Hedge. He exited his shuttle and walked through the bustling crowd or fairies. He passed by the famous pizza parlor.

The fairies near by sang the pizza song.

_Pizza is good,_

_Pizza is yummy,_

_Pizza is cheesy,_

_It will fill your tummy!_

"Hello, commander. Good day to you." said an elf who was eating. " Came here to eat pizza?"

"Not today, chap." He replied.

After a few more greetings from other fairies, Trouble found a logistic spot to take off. He activated his wings and shielded. He gracefully flew upwards. Flying was his passion, something Holly and him had in common aside from being trustworthy, hardworking and a loyal friend.

"Foaly are you there? Can you hear me?" Trouble said.

"Obviously." Foaly said annoyed.

"You do know who you are talking to?" Trub said firmly.

"Obvious-opps I mean yes sir." The centaur replied. "Mulch is in a pub in London with two humans."

"Who are those two mud people?" the commander asked.

Trouble heard Foaly typing ferociously on the keyboard.

"Wizards." Foaly said.

"What?"

"They have magic on the tips of their fingers but need wands to conjure it."

"Yes, I know that Foaly, but why would Mulch be with those wizards?" Trouble said scratching his head.

"No idea." Foaly said rubbing his temples.

Trouble started to devise a plan.

**Please review, sorry if this chapter is lame=))**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mulch was in a pub drinking beer with two wizards he hardly knew. One was big, bulky and a sluggish face and the other one was very pale and had a snooty look on his face.

"So Goyle and Zabini, you guys have been following Lord Malfoy ever since?" Mulch asked.

Goyle grunted.

"Yes, we have." Zabini sneered. "It's hard to believe why 'You-Know-Him' even hired you." He pointed a crooked finger to Mulch.

"Well that wasn't very nice. Look, we're on the same side so we should get a long, you know?" Mulch raised his eyebrows.

"But we are certainly not on the same level." Zabini hissed then took a sip from his drink.

The big one grunted again.

"Then why did you bother to ask me to have a drink with you then?" the dwarf asked. He took a swig from his beer and some of it spilled on his beard. Zabini looked at him with disgust.

"Lord Malfoy instructed us to interrogate you." he shot back.

"Okay, where do I start? Well…" Mulch said but was cut off by a voice that whispered into his ear.

"_Mulch…" _it said.

Mulch looked around, everyone else was just minding their own business and no one was close enough to whisper in his ear. Unless, someone was invisible. He turned to the direction of the voice and stared waving his hand on the empty chair beside him hoping to feel something or someone. He ended up looking like an idiot.

"What are you doing?" Goyle finally spoke.

"Ahh.. Big one, just checking around." Mulch replied, shrugging off situation.

"Just hurry and give me details about since you're the newest member to the society." Zabini snapped.

"Alright, relax."Mulch said. "So, I've got the best criminal record underground. I got caught a few times but I always manage to escape. Now that my record is cleared, I'm pretending to be a 'good-guy'. I'm a follower of Lord Malfoy now and I just recently gave him a house-elf. That's basically it. Hehe."

Zabini smirked.

Mulch took a last sip from his beer and put the mug down. "Well boys, gotta go, see yah!" he said as he extended his hand out for a shake. Zabini and Goyle just stared at it. Mulch pulled his hand back and nodded. He exited the bar and walked through the dark alley. He couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious voice. _It could be just my imagination._ he thought.

But he was wrong. Little did he know that Trouble Kelp was tailing him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Wet, scrub, wipe. Wet, scrub, wipe_. Holly thought. She was extremely exhausted. She was up all night cleaning. She couldn't escape. It wasn't allowed in the _Book_. Holly glanced at the grandfather clock. It was 7:59 in the morning. She watched as the seconds hand reached the number twelve. It was 8 o' clock. _Ding, ding, dong_, it rang. It did so every hour.

"Breakfast!" Pansy ordered from somewhere inside the manor. Holly rushed to the kitchen._ D'arvit_, she thought. She didn't know what to make. She opened a cupboard and found some eggs. She fried them hurriedly on a stove and after, she ran to the dinning room. Pansy was sitting there, arms crossed.

"That took long, mutt." she complained.

"Sorry." Holly mumbled back as she placed the plate of eggs on the table.

"What?" Mrs. Malfoy shouted.

"Sorry madam." The elf replied.

"What is this filth?" Pansy shrieked, pointing at the eggs.

"Eggs. Fried eggs, madam." Holly said.

"Do you expect me to eat this? It's disgusting." Pansy said then stood up. "You stupid elf! You're not polite and definitely not a good servant. _Crucio!"_ she yelled.

Holly felt as if hot knives were piercing every inch of her body. Holly screamed like never before in her life.

"Oh, shut up!" Pansy said.

The painful feeling hurt her body incredibly. Holly gasped for air.

"That's what you deserve, you little mutt." the mistress whispered, as she spilled the eggs on top of Holly. Pansy stomped out of the room.

The pain began to subside.

Holly tried to get up but she too weak. She held the chair for support. _This is a horrible place! I have to get out of here! _she thought. Holly felt tears rolling down her cheeks. _Be strong! _she told herself.

When the pain was totally gone, Holly got up and darted out the hallway.


End file.
